<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if we go down, we go down Together by jack_inaboxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562744">if we go down, we go down Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx'>jack_inaboxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crack in the glass [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_inaboxx/pseuds/jack_inaboxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end of things, they are united.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crack in the glass [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if we go down, we go down Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Based on Paris by the Chainsmokers, and set in Eternity, though it makes me think of Citylines as well… </p><p>—</p><p>That’s how it works, he supposes. The city grows on you. He feels oddly disconnected from it, even as he lives in it each day. Like nothing there is quite real, and he’s only in a dream.</p><p>Some days he feels like <em>he’s </em>the one that isn’t quite there, which, he supposes, is entirely possible.</p><p>(On his worse days, he thinks perhaps he is a ghost already. But he still bleeds, and the red is stark and sharp against the pale grey of his robes.)</p><p>On the better days, he climbs Notre Dame and sits at the very top. He watches the city around him. Sometimes he spends hours up there, so long that when he makes his way down again, his fingers are numb. </p><p>Sometimes he wishes he could ask someone how he’s supposed to keep living forever, and get an <em>answer.</em></p><p>Some of the roofs have red tiles. He avoids those when he can. </p><p>(Sometimes he wakes up there, with no memory of getting there in the first place. He is always freezing cold.)</p><p>On occasion, he’ll find himself considering the blade on his arm, wondering what it would be like if he had never known about it. About the Creed. About the whole damned <em>war</em>. </p><p>(Sometimes he wishes he could ask someone that, too.)</p><p>If anything is keeping him grounded, in this strange almost-there city he is beginning to love, it is his siblings. </p><p>Finding Amara here had been the best thing to happen to him in a long time, and they, despite their insistence that they prefer being alone, had proven inseparable. They do everything together, from Assassinations to simple thefts.</p><p>Then, one day, it all comes crashing down. </p><p>The head of the Council is killed, poisoned, by another of their own. The new Assassin, Dorian, had killed the traitor, and then was exiled from the Brotherhood. They did not even take his blade, nothing. Idiocy, the lot of it. </p><p>Both of them decide that they do not want any part in this. </p><p>They leave, make it clear they are no longer associated with that branch. The Council pleads, then threatens, and finally tries to exile them, as well. They just scoff, or shake their heads. </p><p>They leave.</p><p>Amara ends up following her own leads. He sticks near Dorian, because the man- boy, really- needs someone right now, even if neither of them know it. </p><p>Things seem to be looking up.</p><p>Then the Temple happens, and neither he nor Amara are there- they do not hear until the next day, about Elise, and they hear that Dorian is hailed as a Master Assassin now, that he wields a Piece of Eden. </p><p>Amara is the one that takes it, late at night, when Dorian is too wine-drunk to protest it. She leaves, then, gone from Paris, and from his side, by morning. </p><p>He…. he’s lonely. </p><p>It had been nice, to have her there, with him. But now he’s alone again, and he supposes that’s how it’s supposed to be. </p><p>No, he decides, very late (or possibly very early) some night after, when he is sitting atop the Cathedral (though this is one of the worse nights).</p><p>This is not what he wants.</p><p>When they die- and they will, someday, he knows, because they <em>have to</em>, he <em>cannot </em>imagine living this way for eternity- </p><p>When they die, it will be together. </p><p>They will be together, whether of old age by a fire, or in a blazing battle, or quietly, at the end of all things; they will be together, family. </p><p>He holds that hope close to his chest, promises himself that if they can just be together at the end it will be okay.</p><p>He clings to that shred of hope for all the centuries to come. </p><p>(And, at the end of things, when their time is come- they stand side by side.)</p><p>(And, at the end of things, they say they can do anything.)</p><p>(And, at the end of things, they go down together.)</p><p>(Because they are family.)</p><p>And to them that’s everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>